pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
Z ♥Wiki♥ Nie, co miałam niby odpisać xP Iris jest zajęta TT^TT. odpiszesz mi w PMD? A będę mogła z tąbą podróżować? zaraz sę znajdę wygląd ;3 Oki :3 Wygląd:200 px Pokemony będą odrazu 4 ok? : Zorua a.k.a Zoria lub Sahadow, Gothia a.k.a Betty, Derrling a.k.a Lady, Piniwart (Czy jakoś tak, ten czerwony z ostrzami) a.k.a Monica Cierpliwości młoda Damo, Panny Wiktorii nie ma w Domu. Jasnę! Alę miejc na główne postacię jusz nie ma :(. Widę że "Matthew" wkradł się mi na konto?! Agh! Jak ja go tylko dorwę!! Mój Chatot... Maxsimum to 3 owszem nie mam czasu :( historyjkę sama dodam a obrazek zaraz ci dam ;) poprostu będe jej fanką! ok? plik:bfhjbgfbb.png prawdopodobnie pierwszy odcinek jeszczę w tym miesiącu. Byłam u dentysty i mnię znieczulił nieczuję 2 godziny twarzy, nawet jak się walnę z liścia to nic nie czuję... jest ok jak rozumiem to 3? ok Derrling(Ona ewouluję), Zorua i Czerwone coś(Czerwone coś kontra Snivy) Dobra alę bądż Erzą z Fairy tail plis :( i podaj dane Narazię 1 :3 Ok uzupełnuiaj siebię, masz mieć 16 lat, ok? Jem kaktusa (loda) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 12:36, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) wejdziesz na gagu, powiesz mi gdzie mieszczasz to ci przyniosę (Mam ała zamrażalkę tych lodów) xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 12:45, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Z Voltem Fajny:) Heheh. Idę dalej pisać odcinek:) THX. Mam już połowę:D Fajnie:) Czytałem książkę. Fajna:D I oglądałem film. Dopisałem się do anime jako Hikari Syn Posejdona jak można:) Ok. Poczekam aż ty zrobić ,by wiedzieć jak ma to wyglądać:) Z Roxy mozesz ale widoczne w twojej oostaci i tylko 5 czesc mam pytanie pomozesz mi w opowiadaniu miry i wiki?? zrob swoje pokemony we wspomnieniach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TERAZZZZ!!!!!!!!! Z PiPi Aaaaaaaaaaa teraz już widzę :P Z Miką Nie zapisałam linku do tej pokedigifake wiki podasz? thx :) Mam prośbę, mogłabyś do tego anime przyjąć jakiś inny wygląd? Po za tym mam zakaz kopiowania pomysłu tam.. Ale ten pomysł ma ode mnie! Po za tym to dwie różne wiki =,= TU jest zakaz kopiowania TAM SE MOGĄ BYĆ, ALE NIE TU! Tu ona nie zrobiła więc zażalenia do cb... Musisz serio mieć all?? Nie możesz sobie jednej fajnej rzeczy odpuścić?! CO TO BY BYŁO GDYBY KAŻDY MIAŁ WSZYSTKO! PO ZA TYM TY NIE MASZ BLADEGO POJĘCIA O DIGIMONACH!!!! JAKIE SĄ POZIOMY EWOLUCJI DIGIMONÓW OD DIGIEGG? No nie lubie, koszmar.. ja jestem głową matematyczną, a nie sportsmenką.. Z której jesteś klasy? ja 1 gimnazum witaj w klubie xd ok pa elo :D nnnnnie rozumiem.. ? o.o Możesz pisać do swojego przydziału? Pisząc tam obrażasz się (zobacz nazwę rozdziału czyli to jak tu " Mika ") eh.. Ja to wymyśliłam, a tylko mi nie piszą jak trzeba xD i nom, sakuyamon najlepsza XDD Bardzo to lubię: http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Ostatnie_zmiany Można tam zobaczyć takie rzeczy jak: * 14:42 (Nowi użytkownicy) . . 123Pika321 (dyskusja • edycje) utworzył konto Użytkownik:Pomocniczka ev, to co innego, bo ty o tym mówiłaś, a ona to ukryła i starała się, aby nikt tego się nie dowiedział, a to jest nazywane oszustwem tjak? ;3 tylko dokończę obrazek Suicune ok? Mam sporo do roboty:( A odpiszesz?????????????????????? heh xD A czytasz tak w ogóle DM? ale poczytaj pliska, i napisz jak ci się podobają poszczególne odcinki Z Mirą Ja się zgadzam. Jeszcze Wiki, a jak się zgodzi to na dyskusji opowiadania zrób taką tabelkę jaka tam jest i uzupełnij. Zasady opowiadania są na głównej jego stronie. Tak. Jako rywal. Ale zapoznaj się ze WSZYSTKIMI ZASADAMI (najbardziej z punktem 11) Uzupełnij się. (obrazek postaci i postać(tak jak ja) i Smoka (tak jak ja, ataki "dodatkowe" znajdę i opis zdolności też)) Tak. Uzupełnij na dyskusji opoka, jakie będziesz mieć Smoki (10 i NA OSTATNIEJ FOMIE PRZESYŁAJ!) Na dyskusji opowiadania zrób taką tabelkę jak inni, tylko uzupełnij ją wedle swojego wyboru. Uzupełnij siebie i Smoka. Co do Anime Wspólnego to nie. Wolę działać na tym. Tak. Ale w formie zaraz po jajku. I z tego Smoka jakiego wybrałaś. Którego kolwiek z tych które wybrałaś i umieściłaś na dyskusji. Jak już sobie dodałaś Smoka, to go uzupełnij! Jak masz czas to uzupełnij Magic. Co? Kto? Dobra. Z Piką Plik:Pikachuuuu.png Pewnie że możesz się dopisać ;) Jak chcesz to do głównych, i postać nie może być z Digimonów. Na początek możesz mieć maks dwa Pokemony które znają pięć ataków :) I mają być z Kanto, chyba że jesteś z innego regionu ;) Dawn jest zajęta, wybierz kogoś innego. OK, możesz być z Unovy i zwiększę Ci limit do trzech Pokemonów po sześć ataków, OK? Wybacz :( Najwyżej możesz sobie dodać jeszcze jednego do Boxu, ale ma znać pięć ataków, dobra? He, he :) Do której wersji się dopisałaś? To user:123Pika321/Opowiadanie czy user:Pika-Monika/Opowiadanie ??? Halo, ziemia? Jesteś? Aha ;) To dopisz się do tego 123Pika321/Opowiadanie, tylko sama bo mi się szczerze mówiąc nie chce robić :D OK, zadebiutujesz w 4 odcinku, oki? Dobra, tylko nie teraz ;) I ty też mogłabyś znowu pisać odcinki swojego Unova Anime a nie tylko opisy ;) Ja aktualnie robię swój region. he he :D Zobacz na Unovę na tym PokeDigiFakemon czy jak to się nazywało, zrobiłam stronę o Dewott'cie i Panpour :D Aha :D Fajnie zrobiłam Panpour używającą Wodnego Pulsu? He he :D Jakbyś chciała żebym Ci jakiś plik przerobiła wal śmiało ;) Jak się staram do wychodzi całkiem niezły efekt :D Fajnie, a ja robię przeróbki w Paintcie :D z Gimpa rzadziej korzystam ;) Aha X( Sorki, muszę kończyk. Jak znów wejdę zapiszę się, a jak nie głowę mi zetnij :D OK, zaraz tylko jeszcze coś dorobię do regionu. Polecam przeczytać Ci "Profesor Amoria i startery", sama wymyśliłam fajną historię :D Dzięki :) Fajnie zrobiłaś stronę Snivy. Teraz robię Pokemony Prof. Amorii i zaraz będą startery :D Jak skończę ;) Możesz przecież zrobić kilka odcinków beze mnie, a ja się pojawię w np. 4 lub 3, ok? Weszłam (8:52) wybacz, lecz nie zapiszę się do twojego Anime Digimon. Przykro mi, po prostu według mnie dwa Renamony w drużynie to za dużo. Nie usuwaj Roco, bo po co. I "skradłaś" wygląd Riki, a do imienia Ika nie pasuje żadna inna postać z Digimonów :( Ale zostanę wierną czytelniczką ;) Gniewasz się? Aha :) Pika :3 18:57, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Zgoda ;) Ja za niedługo kończę. Robię teraz Opowiadanie, nowy wpis się pojawił. I zaraz będę czytać ;) Pika :3 19:03, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) No napisałam trochę więcej w opowiadaniu ;) Mówię na to wpisy, i zaraz znów dodam :D Przy okazji zrobiłam stronę o Grassa'ie, zobacz sobie: KLIK! Pika :3 19:18, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Ale gdzie? Pika :3 19:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) sorki, nie było mnie. Pojawisz się w 3 odcinku Pika :3 16:52, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) He, he :) Będę wdzięczna, gdy w profilu twojej Snivy zmienisz debiut na "Rozdział 3". Podobał się drugi rozdział? Pika :3 17:03, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) dobra, tylko najpierw napiszę zapowiedź. Pika :3 17:07, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Jakiej? :) Pika :3 17:09, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Luknij na Anime, ja będę swój region robić, sorki Pika :3 15:17, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) dobra, kończę Pika :3 15:23, maj 22, 2012 (UTC) Viva, mam pytanie: czemu w swoim Anime ciągle ty łapiesz Pokemony?? Złapałaś Mienfoo, teraz prawdopodobnie Mincinno a ja i Iris mamy tyle Poków co wcześniej -,- To, że Ash ma 10 Poków to nie znaczy, że ja do końca podróży muszę mieć cztery! Może mogłabym złapać Bitze, jeżeli nie ma trenera? Albo jakiegoś wodnego Poczka? Pika :3 06:15, maj 24, 2012 (UTC) Nie, nie jest trudne, po prostu wolę mówić po loginu, ale OK: Mogę mówić Ci Julia ;)... Więc ja to myślę tak: złapię se Tympole, tego wodnego mini kijanka. To będzie mój najsłabszy Pokemon, prawie w ogóle nie używany, aż w końcu w pewnym odcinku wystawię go do ważnej walki, on ewoluuje i wygra (wiesz, stanie się silniejszy itp.) ;) Heh, nie wiedziałam nawet że jesteś :D Ewentualnie mogę złapać tą Blitze, chociaż wolałabym Palpitoada ;] Tylko żeby nie ewoluował w Seismitoada, co to w ogóle jest??? o_O Ja Ci powiem co to: gościu nie miał pomysłu na ewolucję Palpitoada, to machnął piórem czy czymś tam i wyszła mu plama w kształcie tego dinozaura XD PS: Tylko wiesz, żeby nie było, że tylko my łapiemy poczki ;) Iris też mogłaby od czasu do czasu jakiegoś złapać, ale to tylko propozycja. PS: Już robię rozdziało-odcinek :D - Dobra, nie ma sprawy ;) Trzeba se pomagać :D Kiedy zrobisz swojego Poka z Unovy? W moim opowiadaniu, np Emboara? A jak Ci sie nie chce to przynajmniej (jak tego nie zrobiłaś) zmień w tabelce Snivy debiut na 3, chyba że chcesz, żeby było inaczej :D Oki ;) Ja już napisałam trochę więcej na rozdziale 3, a ty co robisz? ''Czyżbyś zlitowała się nad Shui, Iris i Jun aby znowu miały Przygody? :D Ok, ZW :D Jestem.... O proszę, proszę, "dowiadujemy się, że Shui ma odznakę tria"... Fajnie :D dodam do swojego profilku, i Iris jest już zrobiona ;) Wiem że daje się obrazek ale dam kiedy indziej, bo teraz zajmuję się Opowiadaniem ;) Przeczytałam "odcinek 9", i czekam na 10 :D Ok, już kończę. A ja zaraz skończę 3 rozdział, i zobaczysz swój debiut :D Tylko prośba: ty rozumiesz tylko Snivy, ok? Nie chcę po prostu aby było za dużo rozumiejących Pokemonónów. Zgoda? Przeczytana, a ty zobacz se Rozdział 3 :D Doczekałaś się, zaraz robię zapowiedź 4, ale najpierw zrobię stronę o mojej Frillish ;) Ta, problem jest tylko w tym, że muszę porobić dużo przeróbek a mam do dyspozycji jedno zdjęcie XD Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś znalazła mi choć jedną fotkę różowej Frillish Znalazłam kilka, zrobiłam już 3 ataki ;) Ok, Frilka zrobiona, teraz już lecę, jutro zrobię rozdział i Sandile'a, pa :) He, he. Najwyżej popróbuję jeszcze zrobić jakiś atak. Julia, mam taką prośbę: czy mogłabyś usunąć Mew z Przewidziane Party w moim Anime? Wiesz, tutaj nikt nie będzie miał legend - sorki. I byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś miała tylko 12 Poków, a nie 18 ;) No bo to troszeczkę za dużo, nawet jeżeli w obiegu o_o. Na przykład zrób żeby Axew ewoluował czy coś, ale takiej ilości poczków niestety nie możesz mieć. Maksymalna ilość to 12. Niech Ci będzie, możesz mieć 13 poków, usuń Mew i będzie OK :D Fajnie, widziałam. Z Scraggy Cześć Scraggy Zamierzałam najpierw zrobić pokemony postaci, ale jak chcesz mogę zrobić pierwsze odcinki. Scraggy Dzięki, z którego odcinka jest ten obrazek Blastoise'a? Scraggy Aha, dzięki. Scraggy Dobra, a jaką chcesz być postacią? (w serii Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh i Unova zmieniają się główne postacie, więc możesz być kilkoma) Scraggy Ok. Scraggy Możesz. Scraggy Tak, tylko nie przesadzaj :P co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a będzie jeszcze 5 regionów (Kanto dwa razy - w drugim bitwy z Battle Frontier). Kim chcesz być? Bo wiesz, dwóch trenerów to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł. Scraggy Pa Scraggy Słuchaj, mogłabyś już zrobić stronki ze swoimi pokami do mojego anime? Ja mam taką wizję, że twoja Pikachu zakochuje się z wajemnością w moim :P. Napisz mi jak chcesz ewoluować w swoje poki. Tylko, żeby nie były takie same jak innych bohaterów (niektóre ok, ale bez przesady). Napisz mi jeszcze czy chcesz podróżować z Kate we wszystkich regionach czy w niektórych - jeśli w niektórych to napisz mi w jakich. Scraggy Halo? Jesteś tam? Scraggy Nie mówię, że tylko 5 w każdym regionie, ale też nie 100 w każdym. Jak chcesz to też możesz mieć stado jakiś pokemonów, tak jak ja Taurosów. Scraggy Możesz. Zrobiłam drugi odcinek anime. Zadebiutowała w nim Suzy. Planuję, że w trzecim zadebiutuje Jimmy, a więc ty zadebiutujesz w czwartym. Może tak być? Scraggy Ok. Scraggy Zrobiłam trzeci odcinek. Jutro twój debiut :) Scraggy Słuchaj, mogłabyś zmienić legendarne pokemony na inne? Wolałabym żeby żaden z głównych bohaterów nie miał legendarnych poków (wystąpią w anime, ale bohaterowie tylko się z nimi zaprzyjaźniają, nie łapią). Scraggy Jak powiedziałam, dziś twój debiut :). Odcinek czwarty gotowy. Scraggy Zmień też Cresselię i Shaymina na nielegendarne, tylko błagam, niech nie będą to takie poki, które złapały/złapią inne postacie. Scraggy Jasne, że możesz się zapisać do opowiadania. Jak chcesz być główną to nie bierz Tepiga. Ja go już wzięłam, a głupio by było gdyby dwie główne postacie miały takiego samego startera.Scraggy Może. Scraggy Napisz mi na dyskusji jakie poki chcesz złapać i jak je ewoluować. Scraggy ____________________________________________________________________________________________________ Dlaczego założyłaś drugi profil Ev? ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 07:26, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Ok, ale skoro już zmieniasz profil, to napisz na tym starym czemu go zostawiasz, ok? ;p ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:18, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem. :) ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:23, maj 21, 2012 (UTC) Z User:Pomocniczka (Ryśką) Miło mi, Wiktoria :) Kiedyś wchodziłam na różne Wikie, więc częściowo znam się na tym. Aha X] Tylko nie wygadaj, że to ja :D Pliiis *robi słodką minkę* Pika mi się znudziła :/ Nie chcę usuwać konta, bo mi szkoda. Czemu? Taka z Ciebie '''przyjaciółka dobra? Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Mam propozycję: ja się nie będę gniewać, wszystko będzie OK, a ty nie będziesz przywracać tego wiesz czego. Zgoda? Nie wiem, czy napisałaś ostatni wpis na mojej dyskusji, ale może ja nie wiedziałam że ukrywasz to, że masz nowe konto? Sorki, nie wiedziałam - tak, możesz. Ale najpierw przeczytaj Regulamin i zaczekaj jak zrobię swoją postać, żebyś miała wzór. Już, zobacz sobie i zrób tak jak ja. Zaraz powiem to Wikciowi, a na startera możesz mieć Charmandera lub obojętnie jakiego Pokemona ale z KANTO i na początku możesz mieć maks. 3 Niech Ci będzie, możesz mieć Poki z każdego regionu Z WYJĄTKU UNOVY ;) Nie przeginaj :D Cztery i już :P Zobacz na Anime jak jestem zrobiona, bo Wikcio jest źle Okay, odcinek pierwszy zrobiony! Zapraszam na Anime :) Zobacz na mój profil, poprawiłam kilka informacji. Znaczy poprawiam. PS: Jak się podoba 1 odcinek Anime? Albo w 3 odcinku albo w 4 ;) Spoko, Tympole dodam potem i zaraz zrobię Lillipup'a Iris. Cilana może też :D Dodałam Lillipupa. Ty, zauważyłaś że Cilan w twoim Anime w ogóle nic nie robi? :D Dołączył do grupy, i nic. Stracił głos czy ogłuchł? :D Aha. Propo niego zaraz zrobię jego stronę, i tworzę odcinek 2 w moim Anime :D Cilan zrobiony, Dwebble jeszcze nie dodawałam, bo z przyzwyczajenia daję Pokemony dopiero wtedy gdy będzie odcinek dokończony. Wiesz oco ho :D Zobacz sobie. Odcinek 2 zrobiony. Ty pojawisz się w 4, po odcinku w któym będę walczyć o odznakę. Miłego czytania :D He, he :D Mogłabyś zrobić swojego Piplupa? Pliiiis Zrobiłam na swoim Anime Eevee Elizabeth, zobacz sobie. Wiem, widziałam ;) Jak podoba się 2 odcinek? Dobra, ale nie zawsze będą przy tobie. BARDZO rzadko w Ballach. I jeszcze raz się pytam: jak podoba się 2 odcinek? Ok. Mam tylko prośbę: może spróbujesz w swoim anime robić tak, aby było porówno u każdego trenera? Nie musisz, ale tak byłoby fer. Nom, zapomniałam dopisać Poków :D Fajny pomysł z tym Excadrillem czy jak tam się pisało :D Dodałam Tympole do swoich Pokemonów. Aha :D Ja robię stronę o Vaporeonie (nie w Anime, tylko wiesz. Taką normalną stronę o Poku) Taką prawdziwą nie z Anime? Ok, ja lecę - pa Ok, zapiszę się. Zaraz kończę, ale zapiszę się :D Będziesz mieć debiut w 5 lub 6 odc. (jbc.Maylene będzie twoją siostrą ok?) - Maylene to liderka sali sinnoh (liderka pokemonów walczących)-Wikcio4 16:35, maj 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok dodaj ją do inni (i ty ją będziesz pilnować i robić) jej pokemony to:Lucario ,Meditite ,Machoke (i możesz jeszcze dodać 2 poki walczące ,nie ewo, a regiony to od kanto do sinnoh ) Możesz, dopisz się, a potem daj mi swoje party.Pokemony z Hoenn!A jak chceż możesz mieć na startera Muskipa, ja Torchica a Scraggy Treecko zamuwiła. - Jabudex 11:52, maj 26, 2012 (UTC) Do strony anime napisz ze masz tylko swojego startera, a mi dasz kolejne pokemony z party.Max. 7 Ok ;D Fajnie że mama przesłała nam poki, tylko nie będę samych wodnych łapała, ok? PS: Robię w swoim anime odcinek w którym debiutujesz :D Pomocniczka 14:43, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam odcinek z twoim debiutem. ps: Mogę dopisać się do Olimpu? Jak w spólnym Anime będziemy siostrami (jak pozwolisz), będę podróżowała nieco dłużej i spotkami się np. w 4 albo nawet 5 odcinku. Imię: Heder, Towarzysze: Czarna dwugłowa Pantera z dwoma lwimi ogonami , imię: Zmira i jeszcze złoty trójgłowy pies (podobny do twojego), z takim samym ogonem jak Zmira Imię: Danger (czyt. Dandżer). To mogę się dopisać? Pomocniczka 15:58, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) No trochę się znam X/ Ok, to zmienię tylko towarzyszy: Zmirę zmienię na Zirę, to będzie lwica z dwoma ogonami i takim piorunem na boku, i będę miała jeszcze jednego Lwa o imieniu Syrius, będzie miał na końcówkach ogona pioruny, i jeszcze coś tam :D PS: Te zwierzęta będą miały pseoudo-magię, czyli że np. Wystrzeliwują Pioruny? Pomocniczka 16:06, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tworzę swoją postać (jej wygląd). Ty w końcu też będziesz mogła mieć jakąś magię, np. trzy różne ataki. Wiesz, żeby fajnie było :D Ja narazie zrobię tylko dwa. Pomocniczka 16:12, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Może być Heder? Pomocniczka 16:15, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Źle napisałaś moje imię w Rozdziale 1. Nie jestem Heather tylko Heder. Witam jestem nie zdecydowany i mam do ciebie pytanie czy zrobić na forum pun szkołe pokemon (będą tam lekcje własne pokemony itd.) czy będziesz w to grała , czym więcej osób tym większe prawdopodobieństwo że utworze te forum . Jeżeli będziesz grał/a pisz na mojej dyskusji ,,tak pun" a jeżeli nie to napisz ,,nie pun"-Wikcio4 16:44, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki tobie to forum powstało http://www.szkola-unova.pun.pl/forums.php-[[Użytkownik:Wikcio4|Wikcio4]] 19:08, maj 29, 2012 (UTC) z PG Ja miałam przyjemność przeczytać tylko pierwszą część. Ale, jest możliwość wystąpienia w twoim opowiadaniu? PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 19:07, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Tylko... Jako kto? Rodzina? Jako ktoś zły? :/ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 19:19, maj 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok, czyli sama mam uzupełnić info, tak? Ok, a mogę mieć dwa poki? Sorka, że tak dużo pytań, ale to już ostatnie. ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:47, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Jupi jeej! :D Zabieram się do pracy! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 11:56, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Przepraszam, co zrobiłam źle? :c 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Ooo... Faktycznie. Przepraszam, już poprawiam! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 13:55, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! :DD 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:47, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co! ^^ 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 14:57, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Hm... No nie wiem. :/ Ja zazwyczaj też mniej więcej tyle życzeń dostaje... Tylko ostatnio moja kumpela całej klasie powiedziała o moich urodzinach i cała klasa mi zaczęła w sali śpiewać Sto lat. ^^; 'PG''' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:02, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) z TheAragorn30000 Nie. Jestem już jakis czas ale długo nie korzystałem. A co? Dosen 17:53, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki, nie wiedziałem. No, niestety mało korzystałem. Ja zaczynam pierwsze. Dosen 17:58, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) ~ Jak to mogłabyś? Jesteś dziewczyną? I do czego się zapisać Sorry, nie widziałem. Piszesz więc nie czytam opisu tylko odpisuje. To do czego się zapisać? W jakim sensie się zapisać? Że się występuje w tym Anime czy co? Może w następnym anime. Jeszcze sam popróbuje. W razie czego napiszę. Jak coś to się będę pytał. A w razie czego to mi ocenisz? Poczytam sobie twoje. Aha. Spoko. Z tego co widziałem jeszcze niektóre anime nie zaczęte (i masz kolegę hackera) . Właśnie zacząłem czytać anime z Unovy. Tak z ciekawości, ile masz lat? Dosen 18:21, maj 31, 2012 (UTC) To ja mam postacie? To najlepszego. Ja 12 kończę w lipcu :) Nie znam. O co chodzi? Nie obrażaj pomidora! Jeszcze jedno. Nie mieszkasz w Legnicy? Okej. Ja też nie :) ... Sie upewniam że ty tez tam nie mieszkasz. Musze konczyc. Cześć. Hej. Mam dwa pytania. Jakim cudem twoja shiny Buneary znalazła się na tej wiki? Czy jest tu jakaś galeria zdjęć? (Ja też nie jarze z tym miastem) Dosen 11:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Najlepszego! Ale jak zamiescilas ten obrazek na wiki. Wiem ze przerobilas ale trzeba go wrzucic. O co chodziło ci wczoraj z tym 3? Dosen 15:27, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Acha. Się pytam. (Jak obrucić wychodzą cycki) Jak tak to ok. Więc powodzenia! Dosen 15:45, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) To ja mam ANIME? A ty masz tylko jedno. Wiem, żartuje. A wspólne anime to takie że występuje inna osoba i ona też pisze, czy tylko występuje? Dosen 16:03, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) A chciała byś wystąpić w moim anime? Okej. Jak zacznę tworzyć to cię zapytam o zdjęcie itd. Niezły. Mogłabyś zmienić opis z gier tzn. żeby w każdej grze był inny. Również napisz gdzie dokładnie wystepuje a nie "rare". Ale tak to się napracowałaś. PS. Nie znam tej ostatniej gry. Ok. A nie obrazisz się jeśli ci powiem że korzystam z twojego anime jako szablonu? Aha. To przestaje. Dosen 17:40, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Pomożesz? Nie radze sobie. Ale co? Okej. Przy okazji dorobisz debiut w odcinku Zacznijmy przygodę! Dzięki. Działa. Mogłabyś jeszcze w Ojcu poprawić debiut? Z góry dzięki. Odnośnie odcinków zaraz powiem. Oczywiście że możesz. Tylko prześlij mi opis postaci. Czyli zdjęcie profilowe, imię, klasa trenera itd. oraz pokemony: starter i te co potem zlapiesz. Jak prześlesz to powiem resztę. Wiesz że się uczę. Jak wolisz, My master. Dosen 18:40, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Oświeć mnie, my Master. Dosen 18:48, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Dalej nie ogarniam. Zrób tą strone i wyślij. Może to bardziej ogarne. Dosen 18:57, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Te z postacia. Odcinek sam zrobie. (Albo nie ogarniam) Tak jestem pewny. Daj postac. Super. Ja opisac startery i zrobic historie (Jestem zielony)? Być zielony = byc początkujący. A poza tym skad wiesz? Zajme sie tym jak dojde do twojego debiutu. Skad sie wzielo Jun? Jak to się zmieniało nazwę strony? Dosen 19:39, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) A co miało być? Ludzie? To bez sensu jak powiedzieć człowiek. Dosen 20:33, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Wiem ale tak jest lepiej. Swoją drogą mi właśnie chodziło o przesłanie tej strony z Jun. Dokładnie o to samo(prawie). Dobranoc, my Master. Dosen 20:55, cze 1, 2012 (UTC) Dobry, my Master. Znowu mam problem (Który to już raz). W dziale historia z Unova jest bład. Dosen 07:25, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) No jestem. Udoskonalam przemieszczanie się po moim profilu. Dosen 07:41, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Powodzenia. Mogę poprawić kilka błędów ortograficznych u ciebie? Dosen 07:44, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Na razie już. Jak coś znajde to poprawie. Dosen 07:50, cze 2, 2012 (UTC) Vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Znowu problem. Chodzi o historię Tepiga Ary. W teorii tak jest. Niestety nie w praktyce Dosen 08:45, cze 2, 2012 (UTC)